With existing technologies, in order to login to a website, it is common for a mobile terminal user to create a login account for the website and set up a corresponding password. But the account registered with, for example, website A can only be used to login to website A, but not to website B. With the growing number of internet sites, there are greater demands from the user to acquire a large amount of different information from internet sites. However, with the existing login method, to acquire information, users have to enter different account information to login to different websites. This is inconvenient. It is also difficult for users to remember login information for different sites.